Volver
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Ángel regresa desde el fondo del océano y Connor huye de casa. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


"Connor Ángel ven aquí en este instante" grito Ángel a su hijo, después de regresar del océano y enfrentarse a su muchacho este se había escapado de casa, Ángel le había prometido una paliza memorable, y lo había enviado a su habitación porque necesitaba recuperar las energías antes de tratar con su hijo.

Pero cuando fue a darles la buenas noches, se encontró con la habitación vacía de su hijo, salió como le fue posible, rastreo a su hijo hasta los acantilados, parecía que Connor quería saltar y él ahora se encontraba gritándole que viniera a su lado.

Connor lo miro incrédulo

"para que quieres que vaya para que puedas matarme tu" le grito con miedo.

"jamás lo haría"

"tu dijiste" le grito

"que dije hijo"

"que medarías un paliza memorable" le hablo con miedo como si se viera con lo husos rotos.

"lo lamento hijo, siento haberte asustado, no era eso lo que quería decir"

"que era entonces"

Ángel se debatía entre decirle la verdad o simplemente ir por su hijo.

"nalgadas" finalmente dijo "me refería a nalgadas hijo"

"que es eso"

"cuando los hijos se portan mal los papás deben castigarlos una forma de castigo son las nalgadas, cuando la trasgresión a las reglas fue grave"

"que harás" le pregunto alejándose un poco de los acantilados.

"papá te pondrá sobre sus rodillas y bajara tus pantalones hasta las rodillas luego dejare caer mi mano sobre tu trasero desnudo, las veces que sea necesario hasta que haya finalizado el castigo, después te tomare en mis brazos y te abrazare y mecer como cuando eras un bebe y te diere cuanto te amo"

"me amas" pregunto esperanzado.

"más que a mi vida hijo"

"me va a doler"

"si mi corazón, va a doler y vas llorar, pero después te sentirás mejor"  
>"porque le pegaras a mi trasero no lo entiendo"<p>

"porque es así donde los papás les pegamos a los niños traviesos como tú"

"pero me va doler" Connor hizo un puchero pero no trato de alejarse cuando su padre se acerco. "no quiero nalgadas papá" esta era la primera vez que Connor se refería a Ángel como papá sí que haya una intención oculta. Connor se dejo guiar por Ángel quien decidió terminar con la miseria de su hijo, aprovecho de el lugar estuviera desierto.

Llego hasta su hijo lo abrazo con fuerza y rápidamente lo alejo del acantilado.

"te amo bebe" le susurro al oído.

Ángel guio a su hijo hasta unas rocas que le permitían usarlas de asiento, he hizo como le había explicado. Lo puso sobre sus rodillas y le bajo el pantalón junto a los bóxers hasta medio muslo dejando el trasero descubierto y esperando su castigo, luego bajo la mano con fuerza y esta hizo contacto con la nalga derecha de su muchacho.

"AHhhhhhh" grito Connor

SWAT

"me duele papá" grito Connor, Ángel sabía que el castigo debía ser largo y doloroso por todo lo que había hecho su hijo. Pero él no podía así que aplico súper fuerza de Vampiro.

"no mas mentiras"

**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT**

"AHhhh OWw ME DUELE NUNCA MAS PAPÁ"

"no vas a luchar más con papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"NUNCA OWWW MAS AUCH PAPÁ"

"nunca vas a arriesgar tu vida hijo"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"AIiiiii aiyaiyacito papito me muele, nunca más, nunca más"

Ángel le acomodo con cuidado la ropa a su hijito lo tomo en sus brazos le beso la frente y lo meció hasta que Conn dejo de llorar, luego le pregunto.

"Listo para volver a casa"

"Si, papá"

"vamos campeón"

"como mi papá" Connor le sonrió entre sus lagrimas.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, lleno de amor, padre e hijo caminaban abrazados por la calle, en el hotel Fred y Gunn los esperaban con cara de pocos amigos.

"Hijo les debes unas disculpas"

"pero papá ellos fueron malos conmigo" hizo un puchero.

"Chicos, Connor se disculpara con ustedes después de la charla que tendremos en mi despacho" Eso era todo lo que Connor necesitaba.

"no papi, no es necesario la charla, me disculpare, me disculpare enseguida"

Los chicos no sabían que había ocurrido entre esos dos pero lo que hubiese pasado ellos están felices la actitud de Conn había mejorado un doscientos por cientos.

"Lo siento, no debí mentir ni hacer las cosas malas que hice" dijo mirando el piso.

"Connor está castigado hasta nuevo aviso tiene suspendidos todos los privilegios, partiendo por ese jueguito y ayudara con los que haceres del hogar"

"pero papá no es justo ya me diste nalga…" no pudo terminar la palabra, no sabía porque pero se sintió avergonzado que todos superan que su papá lo había puesto sobre sus rodillas como un niño travieso.

"nalgadas" dijo Gunn curioso

"si" susurro Conn.

"okey ven aquí chico" Connor se acerco con cuidado no sabía si Gunn pretendía darle más de la palabra con 'N' pero lo sorprendió un abrazo y un beso el frente. "ya va a pasar el dolor pasara pronto"

Connor rompió a llorar nuevamente y acuso a su padre. "Papá me pego muy duro no va a dejar de dolor jamás"

Fred se unió al abrazo, Connor fue perdonado y enviado a su habitación ya era muy tarde para que un niño estuviera despierto, si en ese hotel cambiarían muchas cosas, pero todas en beneficio del niño milagro de Ángel.


End file.
